


Of Course

by Myadog3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is just porn lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myadog3/pseuds/Myadog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris returns to Hawke after the first time they are together, he feels bad about running out so they get together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my bf and i figured i would put it here so she could always have it lol

There was a knocking at the door of Hawkes bedroom. 

“Hawke may i speak to you for a moment?’ came a familiar voice from the hallway. 

“Fenris? Yeah hang on let me get the door.” Hawke said.  
She unlocked the door to her room. 

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour but there are some things i've been needing to talk to you about.” He said.

She looked at him and nodded. She couldn't help but notice his eyes were amazingly green.

“Ive been thinking about the night we were... Together.” He said quietly.

She remembered well, after he left she had worried for a few days before telling him it was okay to come to her at any time. It had been a few days since she had told him and now he was finally here. 

“Ive been thinking about how wonderful it felt to be with you. My memories from that night, i'm always thinking about it, would you be willing to try just one more time? I believe the first time may have been, too fast for me.” He said. Maker was that a slight blush in his cheeks? 

“Fenris, i'm willing to go as slow as you want. You can take your time and ill help when i can.” She said. 

He walked to her, close enough for him to brush his hand slowly up the side of her arm, raising goosebumps already. His touch seemed electric. 

“Is now a good time?” He asked. 

“Yes.” she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. 

He pulled her close to him and she hummed and smiled. Her arms had made their way around his neck. He pulled away and his nose brushed against hers.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, his eyes meeting hers. 

“Of course, can i touch you?” she asked. 

“Of course.” He winked. His hands slid down her waist and to the bottom of her shirt. He looked at her. 

“Yes.” She whispered again and his hand slid under her shirt and up to her breast.

The time at which he had come calling was perfect, for she had already removed her breast band. His hand brushed lightly across her flesh and she gasped quietly into his ear as he squeezed slightly. He leaned down and kissed her neck. His other hand grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. His eyes flicked down to her chest and then back up again, with a slight smirk. 

“No matter how much i think about you, you’re always better in reality.” He whispered and squeezed her breast again.

Hawke whimpered, he was a lot more relaxed, confident even.

“Here,” she whispered and her hand trailed down to the edge of his breeches and she felt him through the cloth, of course he was already hard. He moaned and his fingers dug into her flesh, not at all unpleasant. 

“To the bed then?” Hawke asked and he backed up with her until his knees hit the bed frame. 

She guided him down to the bed and pulled his shirt off. Her hand trailed down the lyrium markings in his skin. He grabbed her hand and for a moment she was worried she had offended him before he brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and started pulling down her breeches. Fenris leaned up to watch, as her hands touched the edges of her smalls.

“Let me help?” He asked. 

She blushed and nodded. He bit his lip and his hand slipped beneath the silk and he trailed his hand down her leg and slowly back up again, staring at her. 

“You are very soft.” He said and she blushed. 

He took her hand and leaned back onto the bed, guiding her on top of him. She straddled him and put her hands on his chest, she let them meander down his arms and they linked fingers.

“Is this too fast?” she asked as she started rolling her hips over him.

“Oh. Maker no thats, perfect.” He said. She moved his hands back up to her breasts and he smiled and left them there, alternating between squeezing and trailing his fingers lightly over them, eliciting more goosebumps and whimpers from her. She was getting just as worked up as him and eventually leaned up from him, and him, without prompting, pulled his breeches and small clothes down.

“Is this what you want?” Hawke asked him. 

“Yes. Maker yes, i want you Hawke.” He said and leaned to kiss her again.

She ran her hands up and down his body and he gasped when she straddled him once more and ran her hips up his body. 

“Please Hawke,” he moaned and placed his hands on her hips. “Please Hawke i want you.” He pleaded.

She had no other wish than to oblige him and she sat up, positioned herself, and then rolled her hips to him. He gasped and let his head fall back onto the pillows then looked back up at her. She placed one hand on his chest and used the other to pull back her hair. She started slowly guiding her hips over him, letting him pull her at his own pace. 

“Is this okay?” He asked and she moaned in response.

“Yes Fenris this is, oh, this is-” She didn't bother finishing her train of thought for he had sped up and started rolling his hips up to her. 

“Ah!” She gasped and grabbed the headboard, pushing down to him harder. 

“Fenris will you touch me?” She panted.

He moaned and whispered “Where?” 

He let her guide his hand down over her body, down to the apex of her thighs. 

“A little harder Fen just like-oh!” She gasped as he rolled his fingers against her. She rutted against him faster, he must have enjoyed the new pace for with his other hand he grabbed her hip and pulled him against him.

“Hawke, I, oh maker.” He muttered as his head fell back against the pillows. 

Hawke felt heat pooling in her belly, she jerked her hips faster in his lap, chasing the sensation.

“Faster Fenris i-i-oh maker i-” Yet another one of her sentences was cut short as he quickened the pace of his hand. His moans were getting louder too but she was having trouble focusing because oh his hands, his hands were bringing her to the edge. She clenched the headboard with her hand, it was banging against the wall slightly now but she didn't care. She really didn't care. She felt him jerk his hips up sporadically and then she moaned his name, her back arched and her thighs shook. He was panting and moaning her name and then it was him who was arching, his back slightly away from the bed as he moaned her name and his hand dug into her hip. He thrusted to her lazily for a few moments more then stopped. He looked at her. 

“I love you” He said and she smiled and rolled down next to him. 

“I love you too.” She kissed his nose and he blushed again. She threw her leg over him and he put his arms around her. They laid there catching their breath. 

“Please stay the night.” She asked. 

“Of course.” He smirked and kissed her head.


End file.
